Traegonner
Traegonner ' Antal' ukendt ' Sprog' Utallige variationer af traegonnsk: De primære kaldes det samme som verdenshjørnerne. ' Religion' Tilbedelse af ånder og Skygger Relaterede etniske grupper Vistaer Treagonnerne i nyere tid Treagonnerne er et folkeslag i tilbagegang og på flugt. Efter Treagonnslettens fald til det Emyrske Kejserrige i efteråret 13 e.D., har Treagonnerne ikke længere adgang til den plads og de hellige steder som samfundet har været bygget op omkring, og mange lever i fangenskab eller slaveri. Endnu flere mistede livet under kampene mod Generalkardinalens legioner. Derfor er denne artikel en beskrivelse af det treagonnske folk, som det var før invasionen og koloniseringen af deres hjemland. Flere Treagonnere er nu flygtet ud blandt Nirahams andre folk, og lever mestendels i fattigdom og kriminalitet. Kun ganske få holder stadig deres gamle traditioner ved lige, i fjerne og ubetydelige egne, som selv ikke legionen endnu har opdagede. Oprindelse Traegonnerne har ikke selv nogen fuldkommen fællesforklaring på, hvordan deres folk er opstået. Så vidt det fortælles, er eksistensen af traegonnerne som en flod, hvis kilde er ukendt, og som har delt sig op i mange små bifloder. Ingen strøm kan nogensinde vende tilbage til sit udspring, og dette accepterer traegonnerne, for de er et folkefærd, som selv lever i nuet, men som besidder visdommen fra fortidens stemmer igennem deres forfædres ånder. Definition Blandt traegonnerne regnes man som en af deres folk, hvis man er født af en traegonnsk kvinde. Kun moderens blod flyder beviseligt i et nyfødt barns årer, mens det er umuligt at afgøre, hvem der er dens fader, selvom kvinden har en mage. Levevis Traegonnerne var et jæger og samlersamfund, og kun få havde en fast boplads. Størstedelen af folket var nomader, der levede i stammesamfund med omtrent 100-150 medlemmer i hver stamme, som danner mellem 20 og 30 familier. De fleste stammer havde flere forskellige bopladser, som de skifter imellem, og om vinteren en fast boplads, som de vendte tilbage til hvert år. En stammes levevis tager meget form efter hvilket hjørne af Traegonn, den lever i. Traegonnerne har et meget tæt forhold til deres husdyr. De nordlige stammer, som lever i kolde og ofte snedækkede egne, holder rener og får fra disse dyr alt, hvad de behøver lige fra mælk, kød og blod som næring til skind, hvoraf de kan lave tøj og hytter, til trækkræfter som er uvurderlige, når traegonnerne skal fragte deres ejendele og telte til en ny lejr på pilegrenslæder. De stammer, som bor midt på sletten eller længere mod syd, holder i stedet heste som deres primære husdyr, skønt mange stammer også har både hunde og rovfugle, som bruges til jagt. De sydlige traegonnere rider på deres heste, når de skal spejde efter flokke af byttedyr eller jage de mange typer hjorte og vildheste, som holder til på Traegonn, og er kendt som nogle af Nirahams dygtigste ryttere. Hestene anvendes derudover også som trækdyr foran de slæbebøre, hvorpå traegonnerne transporterer deres ting. Der findes mange legender om afdøde personer, hvis ånder er vendt tilbage i et dyrs krop. Dette kommer til udtryk enten i form af magi, menneskelige træk eller et mærkværdigt udseende, som et hvidt rensdyr eller et føl, som uforklarligt knytter sig til en afdøds familie. På grund af deres enorme værd betragtes rensdyrene og hestene næsten som hellige skabninger. Ikke på samme måde som ånderne selv eller som Skyggerne, men som de væsener, der sikrer stammens overlevelse og til tider huser forfædrenes ånder. Af samme grund er traegonnerne aldrig blevet et hesteprangerfolk, på trods af deres traditionsrige opdræt af de prægtige dyr. Hver hest knytter sig til én rytter fra den bliver født eller fanget i det fri, og det er sjældent, at den herefter indvilliger i at bære andre. Når hesten dør før sin rytter, er det for mennesket som at miste et nært familiemedlem, og vedkommende vil som regel flette et armbånd eller snor til en halskæde af dyrets hale eller man, så personen fortsat kan binde dens ånd til sig. Religion Traegonnerne tilbeder ikke guderne og blev stemplet som uforbederlige kættere af samtlige kirker på Højsletten i år 378 e.J. De tilbeder ånder, både de som er traegonnernes egne afdøde forfædre og de, som findes i naturen. Desuden er traegonnerne kendt for at indgå pagter med de dæmoniske væsener, som kaldes Skygger, og for at hylde dem som guder. Traegonnernes åndelige overhoveder tæller derfor både hekse, shamaner og druider. Traditioner De fleste stammer har deres egne traditioner, men nogle af disse er selvfølgelig også gældende for hele det traegonnske folk. 'Vahan' En vahan va-HAHN er en pose, som de fleste traegonnere bærer om halsen hele livet. Den indeholder forskellige små genstande, som siges at skulle beskytte bæreren, deriblandt den første lok hår, som blev klippet af personens hoved, og jord fra det sted, hvor traegonneren blev født. Derudover indeholder vahaner også ofte rovdyrtænder og -kløer, da væsenet og dets artsfæller så ikke skulle være i stand til at skade bæreren. 'Fødsel' Når et barn bliver født i Traegonn, prøver stammens åndelige overhoved dets skæbne ved at prikke den nyfødtes finger med en nål og tvære lidt af dets blod ud over en knogle fra et byttedyr, en fra et rovdyr og en fra et dyr, som er begge dele. Disse ben kaster shamanen ud over et stort, hvidt trommeskind sammen med adskillige andre knoglestumper, og får så hvirvlerne til at danse på skindet ved at tromme på det, mens han eller hun påkalder barnets forfædre med bønner og sang. Deres ånder får knoglerne til at lande på en måde, som kun de indviede kan tyde, og således kan shamanen, heksen eller druiden læse nogle af de ting, som venter forude i den lilles fremtid. Mens en kvinde er gravid, forbereder hun sit barns vahan, og når det er blevet født, sørger familien for, at lidt af jorden fra hyttens gulv bliver lagt ned i den lille pose. Når barnet er blevet stort nok til, at man kan klippe en lok af dets hår af og tilføje dette til vahanen, får det også lov til at bære talismanen. 'Forlovelse' Traegonnere gifter sig ikke på samme måde som mange andre folkeslag. Et pars vielse består ikke af at afgive løfter om at elske, ære og forblive tro til evig tid, men derimod i at offentliggøre, at man vil deles om alting og være hinandens ligemænd og hjælpere i alt. På denne måde forenes de to familier, fordi bruden fra da af vil opfatte gommens moder som sin egen, hans telt som sit eget, og ligeledes vil han se hendes broder som sin, hendes redskaber som sine og så videre. Nogle traegonnske ægteskaber tæller ikke kun to, men tre eller fire personer, men disse er meget sjældne, da traegonnerne ser størst balance i, at én kvinde og én mand hver bliver den andens bedre halvdel. Blandt traegonnerne er der tradition for, at det er kvinden selv, som beder en given mand om at blive hendes ægtefælle. Familien blander sig kun med råd og opfordringer, og den eneste person, som har ret til at forbyde to parter at gifte sig er en shaman, heks eller druide, hvis denne hos ånderne, Skyggerne eller naturen finder tegn på, at ægteskabet ville bringe ulykke. Hvis en mand er interesseret i en kvinde, kan han vise sin opmærksomhed på alskens måder fra at give hende små gaver i form af nyttige urter, smukt værktøj eller bytte til at tale åbent med hende om sine følelser. Hvis pigen fornemmer, at ungersvenden ønsker at blive hendes livsledsager og selv deler dette ønske, overrækker hun ham en vahan, som hun selv har lavet, der indeholder hendes hår og jord fra stammens nuværende lejr, samt muligvis andre kraftgenstande som fjer eller knogler. Hvis han tager imod den og hænger den om sin hals, er de fra da af forlovede, men hvis han graver et hul i jorden og lægger vahanen deri som et offer til ånderne, afslår han frieriet. 'Giftermål' Når et par er blevet forlovet, offentliggør de snarligst dette for deres familier, så forberedelserne til brylluppet kan gå i gang. Dette kan ofte tage lang tid, da en ceremoniel jagt, hvor alle stammens jægere deltager, skal gå forud for vielsen, og det kan tage sin tid at finde byttedyr og få åndernes velsignelse til at måtte jage dem. Desuden skal bruden have syet en festdragt til sin kommende mand eller et dækken til hans hest, afhængig af om stammen kommer fra nord eller syd, og han skal have lavet en vahan til hende, som hun skal bære ved siden af sin egen. Ved daggryet beder hele stammen til forfædrene, ånderne og Skyggerne om, at ægteskabet må bliver godt og lykkeligt, hvorefter jægerne drager ud for at nedlægge et bytte fra en flok, som den åndelige leder har udpeget. Når de har bragt dette tilbage til lejren, går stammefællerne i gang med at tilbedere måltidet, mens parrets familier går i hver deres svedhytte for at rense kroppen og ånden inden vielsen. Her synger de og beder til forfædrene om at skænke parret og deres efterkommere lykke. Vielsen finder sted i hele stammens åsyn, i skumringen hvor åndernes og Skyggernes tilstedeværelse er stærkest. Parret og deres familier står i midten af den ring, som resten af stammefællerne danner, så alle kan se dem. Når manden giver sin vahan til kvinden, som hænger den om sin hals, er de ægtefolk og får det spirituelle overhoveds velsignelse. Derefter omfavner hvert medlem af den ene familie den andens, mens stammen danser rundt om dem i samme retning til musik fra rasler, trommer, fløjter og andre instrumenter. Familierne slutter sig til dansen, og den bliver ved, indtil den åndelige vejleder løfter sine hænder og signer hele stammen. Så spiser man sammen, og når festen er forbi, trækker parret sig tilbage til det telt, som deres familier sammen har lavet til dem i bryllupsgave. 'Død' Når en traegonner dør, sørger de efterladte som alle andre, der mister deres kære, men de finder trøst i visheden om, at den afdøde nu er hos sine forfædre og kan våge over sine efterladte fra den anden side. Kroppen bliver enten lagt på en båre af sammensnørede grene og surret fast i en trætop, så fuglene kan spise deraf, eller også laver familien en lille høj af tørv og græs, som de efterlader kroppen på til slettens ådselædere. Rundt om træet eller højen lægges der en ring af sten med magiske tegn, så onde ånder ikke kan overtage kroppen og få den til at vandre igen eller på anden vis skænde den. Se også Himmelbjerget Traegonnske stammer Vajdmagi Vajdvogter